Living to Repay
by uh oh oreo
Summary: Rin a 15 year old girl struggling to serve her mighty Lord and bring her family back together.


Chapter one

-------------------

5:43 am

Whom ever thought of traveling at such an ungodly hour? They should be severely punished .

I pulled at Ah-Uns reins slowing them to a stop. Stepping off my two headed dragon I planted my feet on the muddy ground. As my companions stop near by I take in our surroundings. Gray skies, dirt roads, thick forest, and a small man made trail leading up to an old run down home. Bankotsu came up on my left

"Do you wish for us to accompany you my lord?"

I looked him over once, his black hair tied up and tangled in a messy braid , pants and boots covered in mud and grass. Did he even glance in the mirror before he left this morning?

" This Sesshomaru needs no assistance". I began to walk toward the house my two swords clanking together with each slippery step. Reaching the door I raise a gloved hand and knock. My ears picking up on movement. The door opened and on the other side a human waited. Female, light brown hair, bright hazel eyes, about 5'6 dressed in a plain white kimono. Letting my nose scan the air I pick up on the scent of at least five other people inside the home.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!." she bowed at my feet "How may I help you this morning?" I snorted. As if any human could assist This Sesshomaru. She looked up from the ground as I spoke.

"Fetch your father." I need not explain myself to her any further. She is but an infant in comparison to me. She ran off toward the back of the house. There's a bit of grumbling then someone scrambling around most likely the head of the house. He should have been up by now, lazy pathetic human. He doesn't even have the decency to get fully dressed before coming into my presents. Bowing at my feet he spoke.

"My lord you are looking well. How may I help you?"

"This Sesshomaru comes only for one thing." he looked up at me fear evident in his eyes. "Are you going to keep this Sesshomaru waiting?"

"Oh no my lord of course not." three children came out of that same back room two boys and the girl from earlier, looking down upon the man who is so obviously there father I scowl " I don't have this months payment of rent my Lord." he lowered his head to rest against the dirt floor as I began to growl.

"What do you propose on doing to get the rent to this Sesshomaru?" he looked up again.

"I do have an idea , my youngest daughter , Rin can be your payment this month as a servant.," he hesitantly added. I raised a brow

"If this Sesshomaru accepts this offer what of next month?" this man had better be grateful he has children to care for or he'd be out on the streets. Bad enough I'm bargaining with him.

"I will have next months rent for sure my lord." I nod my head, now to work out the details .

"This Sesshomaru has business to attend to, I will retrieve my 'payment' this afternoon." I turn and leave the family. Walking back down the path head held high, I notice a young girl different from the first. Dark brown hair, brown eyes about 5'4 coming up the path. Staring straight ahead at me as if she where the one born heir to a thrown. She continued walking not stopping to bow politely or utter some kind of formal greeting. I step aside and let her through, she ran past. Turing I watch her open the door to her home and step inside. Did this Sesshomaru step aside to let a human pass by?

Continuing down the path to my steed the girls sent is everywhere. Overpowering everything, even the trees. I take a deep breath, what does she remind me of ? At that moment the somewhat useless Tensiga my father bestowed to me awoke. Taking a moment to glance at my waist where it is tied I hop onto Ah-Un. I take another deep breath. Foolish I tell myself. Shaking my head to clear my mind.

"My Lord?" turning to Jaken.

"Lets get going. We have to make a second trip to this home." taking off I leave no room for the questions I know they are wanting to have answers to. This Sesshomaru needs not answer anyone. Snapping the reins I send Ah-Un into a gallop. The faster we get going the faster I can get home.


End file.
